Disciplined by the Prefect
by ezcap1st
Summary: Tsuna gets called out by Hibari... Who tells him that he needs to be disciplined! 1827, PWP, oneshot, prompt from rebornanon/khrkinkmeme, LJ.


**A/N: **Another fic I finally finished~ This time it's 1827~ Hm, most of you are used to seeing 'Hibari Kyoya' right? I got an iPhone recently, and with the Jap romaji keyboard, I can only see his kanji, only when I type 'Kyouya'. Therefore, that's how I'll spell his name. Yeah, maybe I'm missing something, but I'm not proficient in Jap or the written language so...

The prompt this time was '1827: orgasm denial, discipline, sex toys'. If the smut doesn't meet expectations, sorry. Review and tell me how to improve? And as for the title, the more I think about it, the more it sounds like a cheesy porn film title. -.-" Oh well, I suck at thinking of titles...

As usual, point out any mistakes I missed/made, ConCrit is appreciated. (:

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira~

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, report to the Reception room at once."

The announcement was like a proclamation of death. Tsuna had been late again that morning, but surprisingly, none of the Disciplinary Committee members were at the gates. He thought that he'd escaped the notice of the DC, but apparently not...

The teacher fixed his glasses, cleared his throat, and excused Tsuna. On his way out, the muttering of his classmates seemed ominous, and some random guy jeered, "Try not to die, Dame-Tsuna!" He hurriedly made his way to the Reception room; Hibari-san hated waiting. Reaching his destination within 5 minutes, the teenager raised his right hand and knocked on the door. "Come in." Nervously, Tsuna twisted the knob, swung open the door and entered the room. Moving forward a few steps, he shut the door but didn't dare get closer to the sofas or the desk where Hibari was seated behind. The raven haired male, without looking at Tsuna, uttered a command, "Sit."

The brunet gingerly walked over to a sofa and stiffly sat down, restraining himself from making any loud noises. Incurring more reasons to get beaten to a pulp wasn't a good idea. Hibari finished his paperwork after some moments, and put down his pen, stretching his fingers. Stacking the papers neatly and putting them aside, he reached for the telephone on his desk, picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, dialling a familiar number. "Kusakabe, you're on patrol until lunch." Without waiting for an answer, he put the receiver back down. Finally, he raised his head and stared at Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you know why you were summoned?" The brunet stayed quiet; he could think of a few reasons, but best not say anything that might piss the prefect off. The skylark, not minding that he hadn't received a response, continued. "Late for more than 5 times this month, not wearing the uniform properly, and skipping out on classroom duties as well as afternoon classes. You lack severe discipline. I shall have to enforce that discipline in you." Here Hibari stopped talking and took a good look at the other male, who was frozen still in fright, with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

The prefect smirked, complete obedience was expected from this spineless, but cute, herbivore. "Come here," Hibari ordered. Tsuna stood up and shakily went to stand in front of Hibari's desk. The older teen impatiently gestured for Tsuna to get closer. Left with no choices, the smaller boy moved around the desk to where Hibari sat, his black jacket draped over the back of his chair. The prefect lifted his right hand and Tsuna flinched, thinking that a tonfa was going to magically appear and hit him. Instead, the hand grabbed his arm and pulled, catching the unprepared boy off-balance and making him fall onto the skylark.

Terrified, the brunet squirmed, trying to free himself. "I-I'm sorry Hibari-san!" As he continued squirming, mouth open to babble apologies, the hold on his forearm tightened, and he heard a growl. "Stop moving and keep quiet, herbivore." Tsuna immediately clamped his mouth shut, and stilled all movements. Hibari, pleased, slightly loosened his grip, and manoeuvred the younger teen so that he was sitting between the prefect's legs, back against his chest. Although confused as to what was happening, the brunet didn't ask any questions.

Letting go of the hand he was gripping, Hibari spoke again. "Since you do not seem to learn even with all the beatings, I shall have to discipline you using other methods." A shiver ran up Tsuna's spine at those words.

Fingers lightly skated over the brunet's chest, shifting lower and gripping the hem of the vest, then roughly tugging the material over his head. The material was tossed aside carelessly, and the slender fingers deftly moved to unbutton the white shirt underneath. Finished with that task, the raven haired teen shifted his attention to working the zipper on Tsuna's pants. "Stand," he commanded. The younger male complied, wondering what sort of disciplinary method Hibari-san had in mind.

Impatiently, the skylark tugged the top off, and pulled the Tsuna's pants down. "HIIEE! Hibari-san, what - ?" The brunet tried to grab his pants, but the older teen delivered a smack to his bare ass, making him yelp in surprise. "Herbivore, I believe I told you to keep quiet. If I have to remind you _one more time_, be prepared for the consequences."

Tsuna was yanked back onto Hibari's lap, the difference was that this time, he was naked. The prefect then did something unexpected – he touched the brunet's dick, and started to slowly pump it with his left hand. Shocked, Tsuna opened his mouth to ask what Hibari-san was doing – until he remembered the earlier warning. Fearfully, he kept his lips sealed, even raising his hands to cover his mouth. The older teen smirked; good behaviour warranted reward.

Slightly tightening his hold, the raven haired teen quickened his pace. Tsuna couldn't help but get hard, this feeling of someone else rubbing him was a first. It felt really good, and he wanted to moan, but fear of the skylark forced him to try and control himself.

His breath hitched; the brunet felt hot, like his body was on fire, and his brain was probably breaking down, but he still held in all sounds trying to spill out of his mouth. Considering the wetness gathering at the tip of his manhood, and the state he was in, he would most likely climax soon. It would be polite to warn Hibari-san but... he'd been ordered to keep quiet...

Tsuna slammed his chocolate orbs shut, and swallowed harshly. A little bit... Just a little bit more... But suddenly, the pleasurable feeling was gone. Dazed, the younger male opened his eyes, inhaling deeply and trying to re-orient himself. Taking a few minutes to come back to his senses, he heard a chuckle. "You listen well to orders, at the very least. Right now, there is a cock ring on you; you will not be permitted release until I finish disciplining you."

Looking down, the younger teen realized that there really was a black band on the base of his dick... Now that he could think properly, he could feel something hard against his ass... And bingo! His eyes widened in realization. Hibari-san wanted to discipline him using sex? That was weird, and unheard of! But it should be better than getting hit by tonfas...

"Stand," a word was whispered into Tsuna's right ear. The teenager immediately did so, feeling awkward. "Bend over." Tsuna bent over the desk, hands fidgeting. Tensing, he heard the sounds of shuffling as the prefect stood up behind him, and a few seconds later, felt fingers trail lightly over his arms, raising goosebumps on his skin. When they reached his wrists, the hands tightened, and guided him to place his hands on the desk; palms pressed flat on the surface, then pushed his hands closer together. The heat against his back retreated for a moment, then returned just as quickly.

Staring down at his hands, Tsuna watched as Hibari tied his wrists with a... Namimori neck-tie? Typical. "Herbivore. Keep your hands here - move them and you will be punished." Without waiting for any affirmation, the self-proclaimed carnivore moved away, rummaging through a drawer of his desk. The brunet twisted his head, watching as the prefect pulled out a bottle of baby oil and something else. The raven haired teen pushed the drawer back in, then turned back towards the bound male.

Uncapping the bottle, Hibari coated the fingers of his left hand generously with the oil. "Spread your legs and relax," he instructed. Tsuna did as told, dropping his head and leaning heavily on the desk. Kyouya stuck a finger in and wiggled it around. It felt uncomfortable, but nothing that he couldn't deal with. A second finger prodded at his entrance, then slid in. That one didn't feel good, and Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip, trying not to let slip any sounds of his uneasiness. The fingers slid in, all the way to the knuckle.

"If you don't relax, this will hurt you more than it should," Hibari advised the younger teen. Tsuna nodded, then breathed deeply, trying to calm down and relax. On his part, Kyouya waited until he deemed the boy ready, then started moving his fingers, stretching and scissoring the hole. He decided to help take the younger teen's mind off the fingers, and with his right hand, pumped the brunet's dick. Inserting the last finger, the skylark pushed the digits around, aiming to find the brunet's prostate.

"Ah!" A startled cry spilled out of Tsuna's lips; but with that sound he regained a slight bit of his senses, and tried to silence himself by burying his face in his forearms. Unfortunately, Hibari had heard him, and smirked while aiming at the place where he'd hit earlier, re-confirming that was where the younger teen's prostate was.

"I warned you earlier about not keeping quiet, but it seems you lack the self-control. Time for punishment, then," the raven haired teen purred. His hands stopped and withdrew from their ministrations on the smaller male, leaving Tsuna standing on shaky legs and cheeks burning in shame.

But he was not to be left empty for too long, it seemed, because something cold and hard pressed against his ass, before being pushed roughly into the entrance. Not feeling up to raising his head, the brown-eyed teen stayed in his position, trying to figure out what it was. "It's a vibrator, a love egg type. It seems suitable for a weak herbivore like you," Kyouya explained. "The same rules apply for your punishment, keep quiet and don't move your hands."

With that said, the prefect pressed the button on the remote attached, turning the vibrations on to the highest setting. Tsuna's knees buckled for a second, before he braced himself against the desktop, breathing heavily. The older teen smirked, viewing the way the vibrator was sucked deeper into Tsuna's ass, his own cock twitching at the sight. As Hibari watched, he undid the zipper on his own pants, and pulled out his own cock, stroking himself as he waited.

A soft and muffled gasp signified that Tsuna had reached climax – that was, he would have, if not for the cock ring restraining him. As it was, he just shuddered, feeling unsatisfied and desperate.

The skylark noted the way the brunet's shoulders shook slightly, and the slowly deepening colour of his dick. If he hadn't been looking for the signs, he would have missed them. Time to finish this... Pressing the button on the remote yet again, he stopped the vibrations, and pulled the vibrator out of Tsuna's ass just as roughly as he had pushed it in. Throwing the toy onto the floor, Kyouya gripped onto the brunet's hips, and entered the smaller male in one thrust. Sheathing himself, the president of the Disciplinary Committee stated, "If you desire release, Sawada Tsunayoshi, all you have to do is just beg me for it."

_If you can even think properly enough to speak, that is, _the prefect mentally added.

Pulling back out, Hibari slammed into the brunet, aiming for his prostate, and was rewarded with a moan. It was muffled, but quiet, indicating just how much control Tsuna had lost. The black haired male, wanting to hear more of those moans, repeatedly thrust into Tsuna, striking the place where the brown haired boy would feel the most pleasure. After a few minutes of pounding into the boy, he grew frustrated at the fact that the volume of those moans hadn't increased. Getting an idea, Kyouya pulled out, and flipped the other male around. Grabbing Tsuna's legs, he brought them up to hook over his waist, and lifted the smaller boy up onto the desk.

The paperwork was knocked onto the floor, but that wasn't important at the moment. Adjusting his aim, the older teen thrust into the boy once again, getting back into his pace. The younger participant raised his tied wrists, and rested them around Hibari's neck, pulling the prefect down for a kiss. Their kiss was anything but sweet; it was clumsy and sloppy, with teeth and tongues and lips meshing together awkwardly. Any moans that Tsuna made during the kiss, Hibari swallowed down.

Soon enough, they broke apart for air. He looked down at Tsuna, entranced at the sight he saw – lips swollen and glistening due to the kiss, eyes half-lidded and smouldering with lust, cheeks covered with a faint blush, and hair stuck to a sweaty forehead while he panted for air, the brunet painted an erotic and beautiful picture. Ah, and those moans... they sounded better now, he decided. Lowering his head, Kyouya licked the shell of Tsuna's left ear, breathing, "Call me Kyouya," then nibbling on the ear lobe and sucking gently before letting go.

"P-please... Kyouya..."

The skylark smirked, then turned his attention to the cock ring, making short work of it. It met the same fate as the vibrator. Continuing to pound into the brown-haired boy, he dipped his head and nibbled a nipple, flicking his tongue out teasingly. With a good suck, Tsuna couldn't handle the stimulation any longer and reached his peak. He tensed, eyes closing and face twisting into a look of pleasure, and half-screamed, pulling his hands away from Kyouya's neck and clapping them over his mouth at the last second. His cum spurted out, coating his chest and stomach, and staining the prefect's shirt as well. Not that either of them noticed at the moment, they were too preoccupied.

Hibari thrust shallowly a few more times, then gave in to his orgasm. Tsuna's ass clenching around him, hot and tight, had made it impossible to think clearly. After ejaculating, he pulled out of the brunet and collapsed into his chair, but not before helping the younger male off the desk and releasing his hands; even letting Tsuna sit with him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, understand that I was going easy on you. The next time I need to discipline you, it will not end at only this," the prefect enunciated. "From now on, you belong to me. Is that clear?"

The brunet only whimpered softly, nodding tiredly and resting his head on the older teen's chest.

* * *

**Omake!**

Why did Hibari Kyouya know how to fuck a boy, but not how to kiss properly? The answer is simple - because he's a virgin too! And you're wondering where he got the baby oil and vibrator from, right? Well, this is how it went down:

18: Mother, what is this emotion that I am feeling? When I think of this certain herbivore, my chest tightens, my stomach feels funny, and the air seems more heated than usual.

Mum: Kyaa~ My son is growing up~ You probably like that person! As in, affection! Who's the lucky person to have caught my son's eye?

18: That is not possible. The herbivore is a male.

Mum: Oh, that's fine... It's better than a female after all, you don't need to worry about impregnating her in the heat of the moment! And since he's able to attract you, you should stake your claim on him before other people do!

18: Hn... (He's not really convinced. But that's to be expected.)

Mum: Well, just think it over, tomorrow I'll show you some things that you should know if your partner's going to be a boy.

_Next day_

There's a vibrator, a black cock ring, a bottle of baby oil, and some doujinshi – yaoi, of course – on the table. Hibari is seated on one side of the table, his mother on the opposite, in the living room. She gestures to the books and tells him to read them. He picks up one, scans through it, and his eyes widen fractionally. Quickly flipping through it, he drops the book back onto his table.

Mum: So, did you think about the boy _that_ way?

18: …

Mum: Silence means yes. I researched, and so, if you are going to mate with him, you can use those -gestures vaguely at the items- to make it easier on him. If you're the seme, you'll be the one topping, but if you think of him doing you, then you should prepare yourself.

She explains the uses of the items, and how to have sex with another male, assuring her son that it's safer and easier than with a female. Hibari just listens. At the end of the lecture, she tells him to read the doujinshi for reference.

Mum: If you're going to mate with the boy, I expect you to be responsible for him, understand, Kyouya? And you should bring him back to meet me too~


End file.
